La apuesta
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. [AU] [OoC] [OC] Tomoyo no se iba quedar con esta, Touya no tiene idea de con quién se metió aunque ahora tenga que hacer el más completo ridículo. ¿Se animan a leer? PMA: Sirena - Unicornio. (El crédito de la imagen no es mía).


**La apuesta.**

El silencio era completamente abrumador, Tomoyo Daidoji una hermosa joven de 19 años, cabellos cortos negros y unos impactantes ojos azules, no podía creer la vergüenza que estaba pasando, y maldecía una y otra vez haber pactado hacer tal estupidez, y todo para demostrarle al jefe de departamento financiero lo buena que ella era en aérea. ¡Qué gran equivocación!

¿Qué había pasado?, nada fuera de lo común, salvo que la «Corporación Li» había hecho una tradición realizar cada 31 de Octubre una fiesta de disfraces, alusivo al Halloween con la finalidad de dar un momento de diversión a sus empleados y poder recaudar fondos para sus programas de beneficencia, pero ahora en pleno salón de fiesta, Tomoyo se hacía presente tal como lo había confirmado.

—¡¿Satisfecho?! ¡Maldito Kinomoto! —La furia en la hermosa mujer era latente, el hombre dejo su copa de lado para mostrar una sonrisa burlona, ante tal espectáculo y mientras sus colegas, invitados, reían sin parar, tomaban fotos, otros cuchicheaban, hasta la música dejo de tocar para centrarse en la peculiar joven disfrazada de forma tan inusual.

Touya, vestido de samurái no dudo en comentar con malicia:

—¡WOW! Te luce el traje de **«unicornio»** mi querida Tomoyo.

Tomoyo apretaba los dientes en señal de frustración, tener puesto un traje del burrito de la película de Sherk de Disney con un cuerno en medio distaba mucho del disfraz de unicornio que ella tenía en mente. En momentos así maldecía haber hecho la apuesta con tal hombre, quién no tuvo vergüenza en agarrarla por la cintura del caluroso traje y le afirmó con maldad:

—Mi «burricornio» te ves —río con ganas ante tal ridículo disfraz—, te ves hermosa. ¡Me fascina! ¡Me encantas! ¡Me enloqueces!

—Maldito seas —comentó en voz baja con furia—, juró que me vas a pagar esto, Kinomoto…

Touya no tuvo reparo en susurrarle con diversión al oído, para eso ya la música empezaba a sonar de nuevo, y superado la primera impresión de ver a la joven en tal estrafalario atuendo que no iba acorde a tan elegante evento:

—¿Crees qué no sé el tipo de disfraz que me ibas a dar? —La apretó con fuerza hacia él, esa noche ella iba bailar y pasar el resto de la velada con él porque era parte de la apuesta, así ella lo odie tanto, la peor parte era tener que posar para los fotógrafos—. Vi el traje de «**sirena**» que me ibas obligar a poner —Se excitó al ver su mirada impregnada de desconcierto—, si yo hubiera perdido la apuesta, tú…,¡maldita bruja!, me ibas obligar a que use un sujetador falso para ponerme ese ridículo sostén, ni hablar de esa maldita cola transparente con esa…¿tanga?...

Tomoyo estaba sin palabras, eso era secreto de estado, solo pocos personas sabían lo que ella iba hacer si ganaba aquella apuesta, pero al verse descubierta por su enemigo tácito no sabía qué decir, o cómo refutar aquello.

—Un vals, baila conmigo mi hermosa Tomoyo —susurró con malicia—, tampoco te puedes negar mi burricornio.

Tomoyo estaba apuntó de cometer un asesinato, cuando una joven vestida como hechicera le toco el hombro a Touya y le dijo:

—Cielo —sonrío con suavidad—, estoy de regreso.

Tomoyo se puso tensa ante esa joven no sabía por qué le dio tanto coraje ver el abrazo de oso que le dio Touya y los diferentes besos sonoros en sus mejillas, pero no eran celos. ¿Si claro?

—¿No nos presentas? —Se atrevió a cuestionar con enojo, ni ella misma podía justificar por qué hizo aquello—, ya que su novia está aquí —afirmó entre dientes—, ¡me voy! —Antes que intentara salir, Touya la agarró del brazo con fuerza y mostró una sonrisa retorcida.

—Querida Tomoyo, no tienes porque sentir celos —afirmó entre risas—, esta preciosidad de aquí —No se privo de abrazar a la joven sin soltar a Tomoyo, para que no se le escapé—, es mi hermana menor. Creo que ustedes dos se llevarán muy bien.

Tomoyo estaba más que perpleja, completamente avergonzada, y más cuando Touya afirmó con toda naturalidad:

—Sakurita no solo es mi linda hermana menor, sino que es la prometida de…—Antes que Touya revelara quién era su prometido de su hermana, este se hizo presente tapándole los ojos a ella. Tomoyo se quedó sin palabras porque frente a ella, estaba justo el joven heredero de la familia Li.

Xiaoláng iba acorde a su novia, Sakura y él usaban disfraces de hechiceros, entonces Xiaoláng luego de un corto saludo y un calido beso que le dio a su prometida, preguntó con asombro:

—¿Daidoji? —Quedó completamente desconcertado al ver a la joven vestida de tan horrible atuendo, él sabía de primera mano lo vanidosa que era Tomoyo, y su excelente gusto a la hora de vestir, entonces miró a su futuro cuñado, no necesito palabras para entender que algo había pasado entre ellos para que Tomoyo vista de esa forma, una suave sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, pero tenía mucho que hacer esa noche y apenas había visto a su novia, así que se excuso para llevársela, sin embargo Sakura antes de salir comentó con suavidad:

—Espero linda burricornio...que usted y yo seamos grandes amigas —Antes ese comentarios los hombres empezaron a reír, sobre todo por la cara que puso Tomoyo, ella no tenía idea que si Touya era un burlón de primera, su hermana no se quedaba atrás y juntos eran dinamita pura—, quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a la novia de mi lindo hermano —Antes que Tomoyo reaccionara Sakura le dio un abrazo de oso de esos asfixiantes que solo se daba con su hermano, ella sabía que Touya estaba interesado en Tomoyo, y si dependía de ella iba hacer el papel de Cupido, porque quería que su hermano fuera feliz, ya mucho drama hubo de por medio en su primer matrimonio, y luego de tantos años Touya por fin mostraba intereses en una mujer. Eso le llenó de alegría.

Tomoyo estaba muda de la impresión, y apenas podía respirar, cuando finalmente se quedó sola con Touya no se privó de comentar entre dientes:

—¡Kinomoto tenía que ser!...¿Ella siempre es así?

—No tienes idea —sonrío—, burricornio, la música cambio…vamos a bailar.

—¡Me niego! —Fue la respuesta abrupta que le dio al hombre—. ¡Maldición!, deja de llamarme así o… —Tomoyo no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, porque Touya la agarro de un brazo para llevarla al centro de la pista de baile, ellos iban a bailar esa pieza y todas las que venía, porque él la iba obligar hacerlo.

No lejos de ahí, una pareja los miraba con atención.

—¡Tienes razón cielo! Ellos hacen una gran pareja, aunque con ese disfraz…—Sakura no podía dejar de reír—, ¿crees que concreten algo?

—No lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que Touya acaba de cavar su tumba…Daidoji se ve furiosa —afirmó Xiaoláng con suavidad, mientras abrazaba a su prometida.

En esa parte no se equivocaba, porque Tomoyo no se iba quedar con esa, pero lo qué hizo o no después de esa noche…lo dejaré a su imaginación.

**«¿Fin?»**


End file.
